SuperMarioLogan
SuperMarioLogan, sometimes shortened as SML, is the main YouTube channel where Logan Thirtyacre, the creator of the channel, makes Mario plush videos with his family and colleagues; Lance Thirtyacre, Lovell Stanton, Pablo Sanchez, Chilly Jimenez, Elaina Keyes and Tito Jimenez. He plays with toys, makes messes, and breaks stuff just for his audience. He and his friends enjoy making these videos to upload on YouTube. One of his most popular series is Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. As of August 2017, the channel has reached 3,000,000 subscribers, a major milestone and as of July 24, 2018, the channel stands at over 6,052,351 subscribers. On December 8, 2017, SuperMarioLogan's channel turned 10 years old, so did the original SUPER MARIO GOT MILK video. On December 11, 2017, SuperMarioLogan got age-restricted. [citation needed] On February 28, 2018, the channel got completely demonetized. [citation needed] On August 31, 2018, SuperMarioLogan was accepted into the YouTube Partner Program and was finally able to start monetizing on the channel again. It was publicly announced in The Switch!. Channel Description Hey, this is SuperMarioLogan!! I make adult humored plush videos! This channel is for mature audiences. This channel is a parody of Super Mario and is not affiliated with Nintendo. If you have any video ideas or fan mail send them to: SMLFanMail@gmail.com LIKE US ON FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/TheRealSuperMarioLogan History Beginnings (2007-09) Logan had first joined the YouTube site on December 8, 2007, Super Mario Got Milk, and has gained massive success ever since. Logan first started getting popular when he added the famous early-generation character; Mama Luigi. Mama Luigi was a character who was a retarded clone of Mario's brother: Luigi. People found Mama Luigi really entertaining, and started to subscribe to Logan. This brought Logan to reach 1,000 subscribers, his initial goal. But later on, Zeke, the voice actor of Mama Luigi, had to move to Colorado, along with his brother, Luke,[citation needed] who was also part of the cast at that time. This brought SuperMarioLogan close to its demise, as people were hating on Logan for not having Mama Luigi no longer appear in videos, and Logan quit YouTube for a while[citation needed]. Growth (2009-17) He later came back to YouTube with his brother, Lance, and added and brought back characters such as Chef Pee Pee, Shrek, Woody, etc., and many characters you see today. Logan was getting back on track with YouTube, and continued to step-up his YouTube career. He even added more cast members, such as Lovell Stanton. [citation needed] In 2013, Logan added Bowser Junior to his series. [citation needed] Some people liked Junior, and some people hated Junior. Bowser Junior brought the SuperMarioLogan channel to reach 100,000 subscribers in 2014. Logan then added Joseph and Cody, Junior's best friends. This brought Logan to almost 500,000 subscribers in 2015. On January 24, 2016, Logan added a character to the series, Jeffy. [citation needed] Jeffy was originally going to be a one time character or a side-character, but people liked him so much, he became a main character, but also a controversial one, as fans hold a mixed reception on him. Jeffy brought the SuperMarioLogan channel to 1,000,000 subscribers in late 2016. Since then, Jeffy has effectively become the main character of the series. The most popular video of the channel is Jeffy's Parents!, which currently has 40,000,000 views. Logan now has a successful YouTube career, and even makes a living out of it. An hour-long episode, titled The SuperMarioLogan Movie, ''is currently being produced [''citation needed]. An exact release date is currently unknown due to multiple delays. Demonitization, Age-Restriction, and Controversy (2017-) On December 11, 2017, YouTube age-restricted almost every SML video from the original Super Mario Got Milk to the current SML video. It is believed that this is because of YouTube falsely associating the series with the Elsagate controversy, although unlike Elsagate channels, Logan is not trying to bait kids with his videos. Fans of the channel were shown heavy frustration with this, with some even starting a protest on the website called '#SaveSML', with most of it taking place on Logan's Instagram. As this remains a significant concern with Logan and his fans, YouTube could eventually shut down the SuperMarioLogan channel, meaning that all of the videos on the SML channel could be lost. Logan then began making his videos “family friendly”, but these videos eventually started getting age-restricted and demonetized too. This also caused the SuperMarioLogan Movie to be delayed. McJuggerNuggets (creator of the popular Psycho Series) reached out to Logan and Chilly on Twitter about Logan's demonetization issue. Keemstar spoke in a livestream about Logan's controversy but is not willing to help Logan, claiming that he deserves to be demonetized and age-restricted because he uses plushes and puppets, thus attracting kids, yet the videos are aimed at adults and have mature themes. As a result, Keemstar said that Logan is “lucky to still have a channel”. A YouTuber named MegaDoopTV called out on this and supported Keemstar's claim. A news article was made about SuperMarioLogan, about a character named Jeffy who apparently influenced a kid to almost hang himself, his mother caught him and the kid said he got inspired by a video called Jeffy's Tantrum. The news report can be viewed here. It is believed that this is what influenced YouTube to demonetize nearly every video on the channel in December. As a result, SML had to become completely family-friendly for nearly 3 months, which meant no more overt adult jokes (they would have to be more discreet) and there was no profanity either. Once even the family-friendly videos got demonetized, SML stopped being “family friendly” and went back to adult-humored comedy. On February 28, 2018, Logan confirmed on his Instagram page that YouTube revoked monetization tools and features from the SuperMarioLogan channel, making it unable to receive money from videos. This was done due to “duplication.” Basically, YouTube thinks Logan is stealing and reuploading others’ content (due to the fact that large numbers of people steal Logan's content and reupload it as their own). Logan stated that unless YouTube gives him back his monetization, he will post all future SML videos on his SuperLuigiLogan channel, as that has not (yet) had its monetization tools repealed. On April 24, 2018, Logan said that his SuperLuigiLogan account is demonetized, and only one SuperLuigiLogan video was monetized. He found that whenever he requested for YouTube to review their decisions to demonetize each video, the demonetization symbol would say “confirmed by manual review” within mere seconds. This meant that they did not actually review the video, seemingly confirming that one (or more) of the higher-ups at YouTube has a personal vendetta against Logan. Logan thus contemplated moving to SuperBowserLogan due to YouTube beginning to give SLL the same biased negative treatment as SML, but has not yet done so. In the following days, fans discovered that the demonetizations were being caused by a group of disgruntled fans led by a user named SkipDip. SkipDip stated that his motives were to force Logan to admit he had “scammed” people on Patreon (due to the delayed time it usually takes for Logan to do Patreon shoutouts after receiving the donations), as well as to force him to stop using Jeffy and Junior, who are almost universally hated by people who started watching SML before those two characters were introduced due to the fact that most (if not all) modern SML videos focus exclusively on those two characters. He claims that by using those characters and rarely using Shrek, Black Yoshi and other older characters, Logan is "insulting" fans of the older videos, even though Black Yoshi still appears semi-frequently and Shrek still gets a few videos per year. A massive flamewar has begun to erupt as a result. On May 8, Good Morning America did a segment on SML, arguing that YouTube is not doing enough to prevent inappropriate kid-oriented content like SML from being viewed by kids, even though SML is not actually aimed at kids, it just has a large pre-teen following. Kids who were interviewed admitted they were aware the videos were inappropriate, but insisted that they knew right from wrong. The parents, meanwhile, argued that the channel should be removed from YouTube altogether for baiting kids into watching inappropriate content, even though, again, SML is not aimed at kids in the first place. Later in the day, the segment was uploaded separately to GMA's YouTube channel. Logan's fans immediately mass-disliked the video, leaving it with a roughly 1-to-10 like-to-dislike ratio, and defended him in the comments. The very next day, GMA did another segment saying that YouTube did not do a good enough job at preventing kids from seeing inappropriate content. They, again, used SML as an example. The segment was uploaded onto GMA's YouTube channel later in the day. On July 18, 2018 Logan bought JJ's channel Spooka and renamed it SuperMarioLogan 2 1. Logan would edit SML videos so non-advertiser friendly content would be censored out of the video and become private on the main channel. SML 2 would also be the channel were the new SML movies and shorts would be uploaded on. On August 25, 2018 Logan said that SML 2 was "hacked" and "to unsubscribe" but, in reality Logan give it back to JJ do to lack of views and subscriptions. On August 31, 2018, a post appeared on Logan's Instagram. It was an email from YouTube saying he can start monetizing his videos. Logan said he was crying with joy because his channel has been demonetized for six months. There are still some age-restricted videos, but the channel is currently making money. Logan has announced it on Chilly's vlog channel on September 16, 2018. Characters Expand Series Expand Subscriber History Expand